Playing Games Marik x Ryou Oneshot
by RosieInWonderland
Summary: When Ryou's yami takes a break for the day, Ryou is left to deal with a very bored Marik. Warning : Contains yaoi Boy x Boy


_**Marik Ishtar stretched out lazily on Ryou Bakura's bed. He was supposed to making a new evil plot with Bakura to finally beat Yugi Mutuoh, but was left with the young and easily frightened hikaru instead. "Just leave me rest for a while. It takes a lot of energy to stay in physical form with him. Just hang with Ryou for a while. I won't be long" Bakura had said before hiding away in the millenium ring. And now Marik was left with the kid, bored out of his mind.**_  
><em><strong>Marik stood up and hovered over the small white haired male. "Neee, what are you doing?" he asked peering at the odd mixture of numbers and letters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ryou didn't even look up, but simply replied lazily with "homework".<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marik sighed. This kid wasn't much of a talker it seemed.<strong>_

_**"What kind of homework is that? I've never seen it before!".**_  
><em><strong>Ryou put his pen down and closed the notebook he had been scribbling in. "It's algebra. Don't worry about it, I'm finished it now".<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marik let out a little "oh" before strolling back to Ryou's bed. "Hate to sound like a whiney bitch, but I'm so bored...". Ryou nodded. "My father is gone out to work, we have the house to ourselves...".<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marik looked up and the now standing Ryou and smirked. "So we're all alone?". Ryou nodded. "For the whole day?". Ryou nodded again.<strong>_

_**Marik smirked once more and was quiet for a little while. Ryou sat down beside him and let his mind wander off somewhere else. "So Ryou, how about we play a game?". Ryou, who wasn't paying much attention to the Egyptian boy sitting next to him nodded his head and mumbled out "yeah sure whatever you want".**_  
><em><strong>Marik got up and closed the door. He also closed the window and shut the curtains. He sat down again, closer to Bakura then he had before. But he still didn't have Ryou's full attention. The tanned male reached out and placed his hand on the albino's knee, slowly moving it up too his thigh, and waiting for a reaction.<strong>_

_**Ryou turned his head towards Marik, giving him his full attention.. He suddenly became aware of how close Marik really was. He could feel the darker male's hand on his thigh, but was afraid to say anything, should he upset the male. And he did agree to play some game with him.**_  
><em><strong>Marik placed his other hand on Ryou's shoulder, pulling him closer, until his back was against Marik's chest and stomach. He then ran his hand down the smaller male's chest, smirking as he felt him breath a little quicker. His hand reached the edges of albino's shirt and stuck his hand underneath, running it up to the boys nipple and running his finger over it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ryou jerked, his breathing getting heavier, his heart thumping quicker. It felt strangly good, feeling Marik toy with his chest. He tried his best to hold in the little moans that tried to escape his lips.<strong>_

_**Marik suddenly flipped over, so that Ryou was now resting with his back against the mattress of his bed. Marik ran one hand up and down his thighs, his other hand pressed against Ryou's pale chest, playing with the hardened buds and chuckling when he felt the poor boy's heart skip a beat.**_  
><em><strong>"I see someone is enjoying himself". Ryou wriggled, biting his lip. Marik brought the hand that was rubbing his thigh, up closer to Ryou's quite hard member. Slowly, ever so slowly he ran one finger over it. Ryou gasped, jerking both the bed and Marik, who simply laughed and repeated his actions. Marik fiddled with the ends of Ryou's t-shirt, before pulling it off completely and tossing it to the other end of the room. His own shirt then joined it. Ryou marveled at Marik's now bare chest, amazed at his toned abs.<strong>_

_**The tanned male leaned down and began to place butterfly kisses up Ryou's pale chest, and up to his neck. He began searching for the albino's sweet spot, licking up and down and landing little kisses in different places. He reached the boys pulse point and gave it a little kiss before he sucking on it. Ryou gasped then let out a long and loud moan. Marik sucked again, putting his hand over Ryou's hard member again and giving it a little squeeze. Ryou moaned louder then before, his whines sounding more desperate.**_

_**Marik fiddled with the buttons on Ryou's jeans and then pulled the tight clothing off. He then pulled off his own jeans.**_  
><em><strong>Ryou shuddered at the cold air hitting his legs, before letting out another loud moan as Marik squeezed his boner and kissed his sweet spot on his neck once more.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ryou's stomach began to feel very tight, his heart racing harder then it ever had before. His breaths came in short little gasps as Marik toyed with his body. He needed something, anything to stop his body shaking, violently jerking the bed and Marik who was straddling him.<strong>_

_**Marik then put his hand down and placed his hand against Ryou's member. He gently stroked it. Ryou let out moan after moan. They got louder with each loving stroke, with every little lick and kiss against his throat.**_  
><em><strong>Marik wrapped his hand right around Ryou's still hardened member. He began to slowly pump it, gaining speed every so slowly. Ryou was now nearly screaming Marik's name, pulling him as close as he can.<strong>_

_**He kept pumping with one hand, and with the other stuck his fingers into Ryou's mouth. "Suck" he whispered softly. Ryou did what he was told, coating Marik's fingers in his saliva.**_  
><em><strong>So close. Ryou could feel it coming. He was going to reach his climax any minute. And then.. it just stopped. Marik took his hand away from Ryou's member. He pulled Ryou's boxers off as well as his own and stuck one finger up his entrance, stretching it out. Ryou tensed, letting out a small groan.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marik pulled him close into his chest. "Shh...its okay... just relax for me". Ryou breathed in deeply through his nose and began to relax. "Thats it" Marik cooed as he added in another finger, pushing them in and then pulling them out again.<strong>_

_**Ryou began to moan once more, as the pleasure kicked in again. Marik pushed in one more finger inside, going as far up as he could reach before sliding it down again, whilst he pressed his lips to Ryou's neck, licking and nipping it.**_  
><em><strong>He pulled all his fingers out and posistioned himself at Ryou's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Ryou nodded, begging him to just do it already.<strong>_

_**Marik slowly slid inside of Ryou, who let out a long and loud moan. Marik stayed going slowly, afraid of hurting the fragile Ryou, who was begging him to go harder.**_  
><em><strong>"P-p-please, Marik, go faster" he whimpered, jerking his body in an effort to make him climax sooner. His body shook from waves of pleasure that curled up in his tummy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marik started grunting. "Oh god your tight" he mumbled, sliding in again, his movements gaining speed from the heated moment.<strong>_

_**Ryou was groaning out a string of long moans, the pitch raising slightly with each thrust into his entrance from Marik.**_  
><em><strong>Suddenly, Ryou screamed out in pleasure. Marik had hit his prostate at long last, and was now slamming hard against it. "Oh god Marik, oh god do that again, oh my gooooood...".<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marik too was grunting out Ryou's name, the pleasure getting harder to bear. Both their hearts beat hard against their chests, their breaths coming in quick and very small gasps.<strong>_

_**"Oh, oh Marik, it's coming!" Ryou yelled out. He shook, jerking in all directions, a white liquid shooting out and staining his bed sheets. Ryou finally climaxed, Marik coming shortly afterwards.**_  
><em><strong>Marik collapsed next to Ryou, as they both tried to get their breath back. "T...that was...the...best...game...I...ever...played..." Ryou gasped. He took the darker males hand and gave it a tight squeeze.<strong>_

_** Ryou curled up into Marik's chest, quickly falling asleep. Marik smiled and sighed, pulling the covers over them. Just as he too was about to fall asleep he heard a yelling from under the bed, which sounded like Bakura.**_  
><em><strong>"Next time, throw me out the window! I never want to hear that again!".<strong>_


End file.
